A serious concern for parents of a newborn is the possibility of death by Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). SIDS is commonly known as the sudden death of an infant under one year of age which remains unexplained after a thorough case investigation, including performance of a complete autopsy, examination of the death scene, and review of the clinical history. A SIDS death occurs quickly and is often associated with sleep, with no signs of suffering.
Although exact causes of SIDS are still unknown, mounting evidence suggests that some SIDS babies are born with brain abnormalities that make them vulnerable to sudden death during infancy. Studies of SIDS victims reveal that some SIDS infants have abnormalities in the “arcuate nucleus,” a portion of the brain that is likely to be involved in controlling breathing during sleep. However, scientists believe that the abnormalities that are present at birth may not be sufficient to cause death. Other factors, such as lack of oxygen and excessive carbon dioxide intake, may also contribute to the occurrence of SIDS. During sleep, a baby can experience a lack of oxygen and excessive carbon dioxide levels when they re-inhale the exhaled air. Normally, an infant can sense such inadequate air intake, and his breathing movement can change accordingly to compensate for the insufficient oxygen and excess carbon dioxide. As such, certain types of irregularity in an infant's breathing activity can be an indicator of SIDS or the likelihood of SIDS.
Therefore, monitoring of an infant's breathing activity for breathing irregularities could help prevent or detect the possibility of SIDS. One approach to monitor the breathing activity is to attach to the body of the infant a battery-powered electronic device that can mechanically detect the breathing movement. Although such device can monitor the infant's breathing directly, the battery can render the device large and heavy, which encumbers the tiny infant. Additionally, difficulty of attachment can be expected under this approach.
Another approach to monitor an infant's breathing activity is to install a pressure sensitive pad underneath the mattress where the infant is sleeping. The pad monitors the baby's breathing activity by measuring body movement. However, because the pad is unable to directly monitor the breathing movement, accuracy of the generated breathing data can be affected.
In another approach, a marker block with a plurality of markers is coupled to the infant's chest. By continuously tracking the positions of the markers, an infant's breathing movement can then be monitored during sleep.